


Fireworks and Classical

by chai_pandemic17



Series: Be My Halo [42]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adorable, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Blushing, Boyfriends, Classical Music, Cute, Dancing, Dates, Dating, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Everyone Is Gay, Fireworks, Flirty Kageyama Tobio, Fluff, Gay, Glasses, Going on Dates, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nighttime, OTP Feels, POV Hinata Shouyou, POV Kageyama Tobio, Photos, Pining, Sick Character, Sickfic, Slow Dancing, Snacks & Snack Food, Volleyball, bench, firework dates, park, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_pandemic17/pseuds/chai_pandemic17
Summary: I grin at him, watching him be brighter than the fireworks that shine down on us. I reach for my phone and take a photo of him. He notices, of course, and sticks his tongue out at the camera, trying to grin at the same time. A multitude of bright colors shine down on him, and I can't help but let out a short laugh.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Be My Halo [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907899
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Fireworks and Classical

**Author's Note:**

> didn't fall asleep! >:D  
> but I wrote 800 of the words when I got up  
> so  
> anyways im tired and gay and love this ship so I really hope you enjoy-

"Why do we _always_ bump into them every time we come out here?"

I look down at Shouyou sitting beside me on the bench. Our discarded snack wrappers are stuffed in my pocket; we hadn't had lunch, and it was nearly dinner, but they were enough to keep our stomachs from growling.

We're at the park that we went to after going to the café the other day -- though it seems like a lifetime ago -- to watch the sky as we wait. I haven't told him what we're waiting _for_ , though.

"I don't know. They're probably all just staying in a hotel and can see us everytime we step foot on Main Street orsomething. Their captains really like bothering people."

"That's true~" he sings, leaning his head back and reaching toward the sky. He sits up, suddenly. "Hey, that place was real cool, by the way! The volleyball museum! I didn't know there was one around here... and Coach Ukai was there! Full of coincidences this week, huh?"

"Yeah," I say, checking my watch. The grass rustles at my feet, and the sky slowly darkens, turning a rich pink.

Shouyou lifts himself up and folds his legs under, sitting cross-legged on the bench. He looks at me, elbows on his knees and chin in his hands. "'Yama?"

"Hm?"

"What are we waiting for, anyways?"

The sky is now purple. I look at him, smiling crookedly and taking off my glasses. I tap something on my phone, then set both down on the bench and rise to my feet. Music starts playing; the classical kind that I listen to at night with cracked headphones when tossing up to my ceiling.

I stand in front of Shouyou, and take a deep breath, imagining that I'm in a dream. _What would Dream Me do?_

I hold out my hand to him.

He looks up at me. His cheeks are pink, and the lighting makes his hair look almost the same color. A wobbly, curious smile spreads across his face, and he takes my hand with wide eyes. The music swirls around us as he stands, and the wind makes the leaves and flower petals on the ground do the same.

I tug him towards me, and guide his hands to my waist. I set my lower arms on his shoulders, linking my fingers behind his head. His arms hold me too close to him to simply put my hands on his shoulders.

Shouyou squeaks, craning his neck to look up at me. "Th-this is... new."

I lean away for a moment to turn up the music slightly. "I had a dream, the other night," I start, resuming my position, but leaning back slightly. Shouyou takes his hands from my waist and shoves them into my hoodie pocket, ignoring the wrappers. Now slightly farther apart, we can look at eachother a little easier.

"About what?" he asks, softly. It seems to come naturally to sway gently to the music, as you would when holding a child or animal.

"About this," I reply. "About today."

"Oh." He giggles a little. Crickets begin to join the music.

"Well, just this moment. And this one."

As of on cue, a loud _pop!_ echoes, and a bright, shooting light soars into the now dark sky. Shouyou and I look towards it, just before it explodes in a brilliance of green, looking the way music sounds. The crackling and popping fills the air, miniature explosions of color.

" _Woah_..." Shouyou's eyes are huge, and they reflect the colorful lights beautifully. "Fireworks? Tonight? Why?" he breaths, looking back up at me. Another firework is launched and explodes in the night sky, this one orange.

"'Dunno. I just saw 'Fireworks on Thursday from 5-9 PM' on a flyer the last time we were out here," I say, truthfully. A blue firework explodes.

He laughs, and suddenly pulls his hands out of my pocket and hugs me tightly around the middle. The bright, golden light from yet another firework shines down on us. My fingers itch to take a photo, but I instead wrap my arms around Shouyou as well. _It can wait._

He sighs into my chest, and turns his head to look at the bright show in the sky. "Thank you," he whispers, barely audible.

"Of course," I whisper back. "You better get well soon, so I can kiss you."

He pulls away and laughs, loudly and happily. "I will! I'm almost better already!"

I grin at him, watching him be brighter than the fireworks that shine down on us. I reach for my phone and take a photo of him. He notices, of course, and sticks his tongue out at the camera, trying to grin at the same time. A multitude of bright colors shine down on him, and I can't help but let out a short laugh.

He snatches the phone from me (still playing music) and turns it around, taking a picture of me in return. I sigh at the camera, but my smile still lingers. Shouyou lowers the phone, slowly, gazing up at me.

"You know," he starts, interrupted by a few more fireworks. "I think I'm not sick anymore."

I look down at him, carefully taking the phone back. "...You think so?"

He grins up at me, pulling me down by the hood, and... turns away to cough. I smack his hands away, snickering.

"You're still sick!" I tell him, shoving his whining face away. It's illuminated by green, gold, and red.

"But 'Yama~!"

"It's late anyways, Shou. Tell your mother to come pick us up."

Shouyou heaves a big sigh, but smiles as he types away on his phone.

~•°•°---------------------°•°~


End file.
